


Hendo's Dungeon

by BrazilianTwink



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Coutinho bottom, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianTwink/pseuds/BrazilianTwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phill pays a visit to Jordan's secret room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry!!!

"Phill come to mine tonight, need to show you something, be there"  
"Alright Jordan" Philippe said, slightly concerned with Jordan's new, bossy attitude.

Later in that night. Coutinho goes to Jordan's

"Hey Jordan" he says as he opens the unlocked door.  
"Rude not to come in without ringing, when did I say you could do that, anyways go downstairs, I'll be there"

The worried Phiippe went downstairs wondering why he was there, and what was up with Hendo. He opened the door and saw.... A room containing ropes, whips, cockrings etc.

"Hendo!! Where are you, what is this?" Phil squelched  
" oh do shut up" Jordan replied before pushing him into a bed. Phil tried to fight back but he was powerless.

Phill was now tied up to a bed, naked, with his small, 5 inch dick on display. He was ashamed of his dick and never showed it in the dressing room.

"Hahaha, I don't think I've ever seen something smaller" Jordan laughed, causing phill to blush and turn away." Let me show you a real dick" Jordan said before unzipping his trousers and showing off his thick 9 inch cock.

"Bitch,I'll show you how a man does it" Jordan laughed before lifting Phil's legs and ramming in his cock.

"No please Jordan, stop!!! Please Jordan please!!" Coutinho begged, however nothing was going to stop Jordan now. As he grabbed one of his whips and mercilessly attacked the Brazilian.

"Shut the fuck up you whore, or I'll make you shut up" Jordan yelled before taking his dick out of the Brazilians arse and yanking it into his mouth. 

After some agonising hours, Jordan said "fuck off you whore, but don't expect this to be the last time"

"Please..." Phill sobbed, tears rolling on his cheeks, before returning home in the dark, rainy, night


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan comes again. However someone else joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this!!! I love coutinho.

The match ended, it was another disappointing result for Liverpool, Coutinho had had a shocker and Jordan was there to make sure he knew it.

"Oi, you were fucking dreadful out there, shit I have a reason to make you come again. Mine tonight same time, you don't wanna know what Ill do if you dont show up" Jordan said

"Of course...I'll come"

"Good whore"

Phill dragged himself to Jordan's house, knowing what was in stall for him. He had hated it the first time but he was sure he could get used to it. When he arrived, he made sure he did not make the same mistake as before and rung the doorbell. 

"Come in!" 

"Good you whore, you're learning, now I just need to make sure you are devoted to me, you're gonna answer a few simple questions. First of all do you accept me as an alpha male and you as a pathetic whore?"

"Yes..yes I do" came Philippe"s reply.

"Very good, now, do you want me to show you how to make love, like a man?"

"Of course, yes." Coutinho sobbed

"And finally,are you MY whore"

"Yes"

"Good good, strip in front of me" Jordan ordered

Coutinho did so, revealing his muscly body, six pack and unfortunately for him...his dick. At 5 inches it was probably the smallest in the team and his tiny balls that were surely too small for a grown man did not help.

"Good now, you're gonna do what I want you too, undress me"

Phill did this, Jordan's manly body was now on display, his 9 inch thick dick stood out

"Now I want you to su--"

The doorbell rang, Jordan told Phill to stay exactly where he was, or else.

When Jordan came back it was with another LFC member and one of Phil's best friends-Raheem Sterling.

"Raheem help please!* Coutinho begged. However raheem was not here to help.

" haha you wish" came the reply.

Sterling then ordered Phill to undress him. It was at this point that Phill had completely lost hope. He started undressing Raheem, his beautiful body on display, his dick hanged out, at some 8.5 inches it was not bigger then Jordan's but it was thicker.

"Let's get this fuck fest started" Jordan yelled, before yanking the Brazilian, he aimed his dick at the young man's hole whilst Sterling was busy violently thrusting in and out of his mouth.

After a few minutes, Coutinho was chocking in Sterlings dick and Jordan's hard thrusts were not helping.

"Stawwrf" phill mumbled but nothing changed, the Brazilian was now crying, shaking. This briefly stopped when Jordan and Raheem swapped positions.

"What an arse!" Raheem said before taking one of Jordan's whps and slaooing the Brazilians arse repeatedly.

He then inserted his big, black dick and started mercilessly fucking Philippe. Jordan did the same on the other end.

This resumed till they were both on the edge, when they stopped. Philippe was confused, why had they stopped.

"Jordan come here, let's do this, Phill close your eyes"

Jordan joined Raheem, where they obliterates Coutinhos arse, with both of their big cocks, after a phew thrusts they both came inside of the Brazilian.

"Alright whore, fuck off now you cocksucker!" Jordan said before whipping the young man.

Philippe left as he watched Jordan and Raheem laugh.


End file.
